


Pebble Proposal

by starlightwish



Series: Drunk on You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwish/pseuds/starlightwish
Summary: When a very intoxicated Seungcheol started crying over how beautiful Jeonghan was, Soonyoung and Jihoon decided it was time to get out of the wild party. Soonyoung was already planning how to get revenge on Junhui, who just flipped Soonyoung off when he walked in on Jun and Minghao, when Jihoon suddenly tripped.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Drunk on You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674214
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Pebble Proposal

When a very intoxicated Seungcheol started crying over how beautiful Jeonghan was, Soonyoung and Jihoon decided it was time to get out of the wild party. Their drunk walk home together was filled with giggly recollections of the other boys' stupid drunk antics, mixed with disgust when they remembered how many couples they walked in being in the middle of crazy makeout sessions. Soonyoung was already planning how to get revenge on Junhui, who just flipped Soonyoung off when he walked in on Jun and Minghao, when Jihoon suddenly tripped. Thankfully, Soonyoung's reflexes were still somehow working so he was able to prevent a very confused looking Jihoon from face planting into the ground. 

"Ji, you okay? Stop glaring at the road, it didn’t trip you." 

Jihoon briefly glared at him before looking towards the ground once again. "Yeah but I tripped on something. I don't know what it is, though. Is that a gem? Are we gonna be rich?" drunk Jihoon babbled. 

Soonyoung quickly bent down to pick up the "gem" in question and examined it. "Sorry, Ji, but we're still broke college kids. It's just a pebble." Soonyoung said, handing Jihoon the pebble. 

Jihoon looked like he was spacing out for a while, but then he suddenly burst into tears, wailing loudly into the quiet night. Soonyoung thought drunk Jihoon was truly upset at the pebble not being a precious gem. However when the younger hugged him tightly while also jumping up and down a bit, Soonyoung realized that Jihoon was, in fact, happy at the situation. After a while of Jihoon clinging tightly onto Soonyoung and the latter patting the younger's back, Jihoon let go. Soonyoung was still dumbfounded when he saw the soft smile and loving gaze Jihoon was giving the little pebble. 

"Thank you, Soonie." 

"Huh?" Soonyoung had a lot of questions in his mind, like why was Jihoon thanking him and _holy shit did Ji just willingly call me 'Soonie'!?_

"Thank you for this pebble. You have no idea how happy I am right now," Jihoon said and finally looked up to Soonyoung, giving him a blinding smile. _Cute_.

Already blushing but still trying to not be too obvious, Soonyoung decided to indulge drunk Jihoon and play along. "Oh. Uhm, you're welcome? I didn't know you really liked pebbles, I shouldn't have spent so much on the other gifts I previously gave you," he joked and chuckled, but stopped immediately once he saw Jihoon's fallen expression. 

"Wait, Ji. I was just joking. I really don't mind spending on you. Please don't cry!" Soonyoung said, to which Jihoon just shook his head at. 

"It's not that," Jihoon started "I'm sorry, I just assumed..." 

"Assumed what?" 

"Did you know that gentoo penguins give their companion a pebble as a courtship gesture?" 

"What does that have to do withー Oh." 

"Yeah, I thought you were finally making a move. I just got too excited, I forgot we're not even penguins." Jihoon tried to laugh it off but he started tearing up once again. "Soonyoung-ah, I'm so drunk!" 

Soonyoung chuckled at the younger who was crying once again, not because of feeling rejected but because he was drunk. Nevertheless, with alcohol-induced courage, Soonyoung still assured him. "You're right, Ji, it’s time I stop pining after you. But we're not penguins, so if you'll allow me, I'll court you and give you more than a pebble. Let’s get home first, though, okay?" 

For the second time that night, Soonyoung had a handful of Jihoon clinging tightly onto him, but he did not mind at all. 

Jihoon woke up with a massive headache, making him regret drinking that much alcohol last night. 

Last night. Suddenly, all the memories from their walk came rushing back to his head. The giggles, the rants, the hugs, and the pebble. 

_Oh god. The damned pebble. How embarrassing._

Jihoon managed to turn himself into a giant burrito when the person he did not want to deal with yet entered the room. Kwon Soonyoung. 

"Good afternoon, Ji. Here, drink this water and painkiller. I also made you a hangover soup." 

“Soonyoung, about last night…,” Jihoon trailed off.

Soonyoung quickly placed the tray he was holding on Jihoon’s bedside table before sitting down on the younger’s bed. Jihoon felt even more nervous when Soonyoung faced him and looked straight into his eyes. 

“L-let’s forget everything that happened last night. P-please,” Jihoon said, the last word barely a whisper. 

Soonyoung raised his eyebrow at what the other said. “Why?”

“Iー”

  
  
“I swear to god if you give me the I don’t want to ruin our friendship talk, I’m only gifting you pebbles until you get over it.”

“Oh.” Jihoon blushed at the challenging look that the other was giving him. _God why does he look so hot smirking like that?_

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand, chuckling at the way the younger’s ears got impossibly redder. “I know it’s scary that we might put so many years of friendship to waste if things don’t work out. But that’s the thing, Ji. We haven’t even tried yet. Let’s give us a chance, okay?”

“Okay. But...”

  
  
“But?”

  
  
“I was just gonna say that I was embarrassed at everything that happened, but it’s nice to know how determined you are about courting me.” Jihoon snickered and it was then Soonyoung’s turn to blush.

“Yeah, well, it’s about time someone makes a move, anyway. Hasn’t Seungcheol hyung been pestering you, too?”

“No, but Jeonghan hyung has,” Jihoon groaned. _Those two, I swear to god._

Soonyoung chuckled at that. “They’re really pushing us together, huh. What if we don’t tell them immediately once we get together?”

Jihoon raised his eyebrow at the other’s remark. “What makes you so sure that I’m gonna say yes to you?” 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the way you hugged me so tightly when I said I was going to court you. Or how you smiled at me when I gave you that pebble. You were so cute, by the way. Oh andー”

“SHUT UP OH MY GOD,” Jihoon suddenly screamed and cut off Soonyoung’s teasing by throwing a pillow to his face. _Is he trying to give me a heart attack!?_

Soonyoung laughed at how flustered Jihoon was. He picked up the pillow that ended up on the floor and softly threw it back at the other. “You asked,” Soonyoung said, shrugging.

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do, my penguin.”

Once again, the pillow went flying from Jihoon’s bed. But this time, it smacked Soonyoung right on the face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this mess lol
> 
> comments are appreciated :) 
> 
> twitter: @kwonhorangi


End file.
